


【盾冬】他们的秘密情人

by Elecesis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: 总裁盾x大明星吧唧离婚复合+假戏真做梗





	1. Chapter 1

1  
飞机从纽约的上空平稳降落。  
史蒂夫走出机舱，他的新助理旺达抱着一沓资料走在他的身边。  
机场里人来人往，乍一眼看去似乎和平常毫无区别，但如果仔细观察，就会发现每个人手里几乎都拿着一份报纸——尽管他们拿的报纸不尽相同，但娱乐版的头版头条上的那张大幅照片的主人公还是一如两年前一般显眼。  
史蒂夫状似不经意地瞟了不远处那几个正在大声谈论这条新闻的几个女孩子，接着把别在领口的墨镜戴上，对身后的旺达说：“今天看起来有什么大新闻。”  
旺达顺着刚才史蒂夫的视线看过去：“您是指关于巴基的事吗？”  
史蒂夫眉头一动：“巴基？”  
“您认识？”旺达一愣，下意识问出了口。  
史蒂夫瞥了她一眼，没有对对方的多嘴多说什么，“……大概吧。他怎么了？”  
“他在昨天举行了一场记者发布会，宣布昨天开始重返娱乐圈，同时宣传了新接的戏《再续前缘》。”说起巴基，旺达原本有些紧张的神色瞬间亮了起来，“您也许不知道，他两年前在自己最风光的时候退出了娱乐圈，当时有多少人为他感到惋惜……那时候他可是整个娱乐圈，甚至是全国人民的宠儿。”  
史蒂夫侧头看了旺达一眼，不知道为什么，唇角隐隐泄露出了一个微笑：“我知道。”  
“您知道？”旺达忍不住抬头看他，表情里多少有些不可思议，“您竟然也会追星？”  
“追星？也许我是想追的吧。”史蒂夫瞬间又恢复了以往平易近人却又让人敬而远之的微笑，顺手把手上的一份文件夹递给早在接机的地方等候他的秘书娜塔莎，回头对旺达耸了耸肩，“只是我没那个时间。”  
娜塔莎踩着一双十公分的黑色细高跟，信步跟上史蒂夫的脚步，和他说了几句什么后，渐渐后退到了旺达的身边。  
旺达偷偷瞥了娜塔莎一眼，身边的女人染了一头酒红色波浪卷的性感长发，身上穿着一条黑白条纹的包臀裙，往她这个刚刚通过试用期的小助理身边一站，女强人的气质便被完美地衬托了出来。  
她很少和娜塔莎说话，因为史蒂夫需要娜塔莎处理的工作从来都不经她的手，她在史蒂夫的身边待了三个月，大多数时间只需要端茶倒水，其余时间都不需要她多嘴说或做些什么。所以此时走在娜塔莎身边，她感到自己有些局促了起来。  
“别紧张。”娜塔莎的声音带着低低的沙哑，这让她整个人的气场更强。她对旺达和善地笑了笑，“我只是有点事情想要请教你。”  
“您请说。”  
“你认识……”娜塔莎停顿了一下，“巴基吧？”  
“是的。”  
“我指的是你们的私交……哦，别那么看着我，我没有调查过你的事情，我只是猜的。因为我记得你好像是泽维尔大学的，那是巴基念过的大学，按辈分来说，他应该是你的学长。”  
“是的。”旺达沉吟了片刻，她在史蒂夫身边待了几个月，察言观色是她这几个月以来最有长进的地方——她听出了娜塔莎话里有话，所以她不想说错什么话，以免造成不必要的误会，“我以前在学校受过巴基的很多关照，现在有空的时候也偶尔会一起吃个饭，不过通常我的男朋友也会和我一起去。”  
“所以，你也会和他交流工作上的事情？”  
“我的工作没什么特别需要他帮助的地方，所以基本不会。”旺达想了想，还是忍不住问，“请问，这有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯哼，没有，好极了。”娜塔莎撩了一下头发，“不过相信我，你以后的工作会需要和他交流的。我的意思是，如果你有什么工作上的困难，尽管找他。”  
还没等旺达回味过来这句话的意思，娜塔莎就已经快步追上了史蒂夫。  
————  
史蒂夫已经很久没有和那群和娱乐圈有关的纨绔子弟们有应酬了。  
车子停在红绿灯的路口，旺达坐在副驾驶座上，从后视镜里看着后座的史蒂夫并不好看的脸色。十字路口的巨幕还在炒着几天前巴基的新闻发布会的冷饭，那个曾经风光无限的男人即使隐退了两年之久，再次站在舞台上时还是吸引了无数为之驻足的目光。

“……我当时为什么退出娱乐圈？哦，这可是一个很严肃的问题……”  
“……这两年我在做什么？我什么也没做。没错，这是实话。……”  
“……关于感情方面的问题，我还是会和两年前一样保持沉默。……”

史蒂夫看着车窗外的巨幕，屏幕上的男人的微笑，声音，甚至是说话时会上扬的尾音都和两年前一模一样。他已经有两年没有听到过任何关于这个男人的消息了，这并不是因为他没有找到对方的能力，而是他选择了封锁所有可以让自己了解到那个男人的消息渠道。  
事实上他们两人这些年的交集本就不多，结婚五年同床共枕屈指可数，就连对方的近况他也只是从经纪人嘴里或者媒体的报道里耳闻一二。而两人之间唯一的联系也早已终止于两年前的那张离婚协议书。  
这两年间，这个男人的名字在他的领域里就仿佛一个禁忌。

红灯变成绿灯，车子启动了起来。史蒂夫收回视线，窗外掠过的霓虹灯的光亮在史蒂夫的脸上忽明忽暗。  
旺达不是没有见过史蒂夫去应酬，只是史蒂夫的作息一向非常规律，平常在九点半以前他是铁定要回到家的，然而现在已经将近十点了，他却还打算去第二摊应酬。  
但她很清楚在史蒂夫身边工作最重要的一点就是不能多嘴，所以她选择了和往常一样沉默。

十点半，他们来到了一家高级会所。  
史蒂夫在门口对门口的侍应生出示了贵宾卡，侍应生恭敬地将他们带进了一个包厢。  
包厢的氛围在史蒂夫来之前已经火热得膨胀，有人已经喝出了一些醉意。当史蒂夫推开包厢的门时，酒气，说笑声和口哨声几乎在同时迎面扑来，这让他下意识想要皱起眉头，但职业素养让他硬生生忍耐了下来。  
他花了十二分力气挤出一个不算难看的微笑，和包厢里的一圈名人挨个打过招呼后，坐到了一个角落里。  
一些指导史蒂夫习惯的人并不愿意主动上前搭话，而那些不认识史蒂夫的人已经开始用打量的目光把他从头到脚看了一遍，包厢的氛围也因为这些琐碎的细言微语而变得有些微妙起来。  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”对面的沙发里一个妖娆的女人先站了起来，慢悠悠坐到了史蒂夫的身边，在他眼前举起酒杯，“我们在玩拼酒，要一起来吗？你会的吧，嗯？”  
“你刚刚进这个圈子，不了解他。”另一个调侃的声音响起来，“史蒂夫不会喜欢你这样的搭讪方式的。”  
“对啊，他以前可是我们这个圈子里有名的‘禁欲男神’。”  
史蒂抬眼看了说话的人一眼，说话的人名叫洛基，不管台前幕后总给人一种深不可测的圆滑，在这群人里史蒂夫只和他有过较深一些的接触。对方看到他的眼神也只是无所谓地敬了他一杯酒，不过史蒂夫也没在意似的，主动笑开了：“不好意思各位，我不是故意要拒绝，只是有人还在家里等着我，我可不敢醉醺醺地回家。”  
话一说完，人群里就立刻发出了一连串的口哨声。  
“这可是个大新闻，史蒂夫！”  
“你竟然藏了这么久，真是不够意思！”  
洛基端着那只空了的高脚杯，眯起眼深深看了史蒂夫一眼，然后从沙发靠背里直起身来，把高脚杯放到了桌上，对史蒂夫说：“既然史蒂夫这么说了，是不是意味着我们今天可以见一见那位‘会让史蒂夫为难’的小姐呢？”  
闻言，史蒂夫抬眼看向洛基，对方的唇角噙着一种让他厌恶的虚伪笑容。周围的人都仿佛火上浇油一般把这个提议升级再升级，甚至有已经喝醉的人提出让他们当众上演限制级电影。  
史蒂夫看着洛基，他承认自己的确被洛基的眼神挑衅到了。  
他摆摆手示意大家安静下来：“我会把他叫过来的。”  
————  
将近午夜12点，包厢的门再次被推开了。  
与此同时，包厢里原本热络的氛围几乎在瞬间冷却了下来，甚至有酒杯在这短短几秒之内被碰倒在地上碎裂开来。而几秒钟以后，口哨声和喧哗声又再次在人群里爆发开来。  
“史蒂夫，这是你男朋友？”  
“我还以为是女人……”  
“我的天，怪不得你总是把感情生活藏得这么深，原来你的男朋友是……”  
“耶稣基督……史蒂夫的命真好……”  
就连慵懒地靠在沙发靠背上的洛基都在看到来人时愣了好几秒。  
史蒂夫正忙着推酒，听见周围的七嘴八舌，忍不住真的皱起了眉头，心中暗忖看来把事情交给旺达这个新人来办还是不太靠谱，一边抬头看旺达找了一个什么样的人来假扮他的男朋友。  
然而当两人视线相对的时候，史蒂夫感觉周围的声音仿佛正如海潮一般快速退去，昏暗的空间里只剩下他和站在门口的男人。  
而那人现在正朝他走过来，然后站定在他面前，抽走他手里被强塞过来的高脚杯。  
“谁允许你在这里喝酒的？”  
只一瞬间，史蒂夫的意识回到了现实。  
耳边的嘈杂像是被放大了无数倍，把史蒂夫的脑子吵得乱做一团。

站在他面前的人，正是他的前夫——  
巴基。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“巴基，你的电话。”  
刚走完通告，巴基的经纪人山姆就把自己的电话递给他——他工作时私人电话是关机的，所以要在这种时候找到他只能打给山姆的私人号码，而知道山姆刚换的私人号码的人一只手就能数过来。  
巴基微微一怔，看向手机屏幕上显示的“旺达”，微不可见地皱了皱眉。  
“怎么了？”山姆问。  
巴基回过神来，看了山姆一眼，摇摇头，把心中那一点点莫名生出的糟糕预感挥掉，接起了电话：“是我。”  
旺达的声音听起来很犹豫：“巴基，你现在有空吗？”  
“有，刚刚走完通告。”  
“……我能不能请你帮我一个忙？”  
巴基用肩膀把电话夹在耳边，解袖扣的动作一顿：“是很麻烦的事吗？”  
电话那头沉默了一会，低低地嗯了一声。  
巴基没说话，往前又走了好几步才问：“你先说是什么事。”  
“……我想让你假扮一下我老板的男朋友……只要一个晚上就可以了，我保证。”旺达的声音有点急促，“我很抱歉，我知道你不喜欢这些事情，这也可能会让你有绯闻什么的……但是拜托你，我真的找不到其他能帮得上忙的人了……”  
巴基坐进车里关上车门，对司机做了一个手势示意先不要启动。他斟酌着旺达的语气，那个女孩儿现在已经很少会用这样恭敬的语气和他说话，这意味着这次的事情也许真的比较重要。他知道旺达刚刚出来工作的时候处处碰壁，现在好不容易找到一个稳定的工作——尽管她没有仔细谈过她的工作，但巴基看得出来她对这份工作很满意——所以她肯定想要做好每一件上面交代的事情。不过这种事情……吧唧暗暗嗤笑了一声，也真亏她的老板说得出口。  
他闭上眼睛，一手按着太阳穴，一边思考着怎么回避明天早上可能围堵在家门口的狗仔队的追问，一边向旺达问了地址，然后让司机掉头驶向那家高级会所。  
————  
将近夜晚十一点半，纽约依旧热闹着。  
巴基站在这家高级会所门前，驻足片刻才在钱包里拿出了贵宾卡，递给了门口的侍应生。对方核对信息后，把他带到了其中一个包厢。  
他抬手制止了正要敲门的侍应生，站在门口听着里面的动静。  
这家会所的隔音很好，事实上关上门基本听不到里面的声音，只是他们拼酒的声音太大，巴基还是顺着模糊的音色猜到了几个人。  
那侍应生显然是第一次见到货真价实的巴基，站在一边好几次想开口，却又在看到巴基的表情时自动选择了沉默。

巴基不自觉地捏紧了拳头。  
他开始后悔了。  
他应该问清楚旺达的老板是谁再过来，不应该冲动地答应旺达的请求。

——史蒂夫。  
事实上他早该想到旺达的老板是史蒂夫的。

离开史蒂夫后，他刻意去忘记和史蒂夫有关的为数不多的事情，经过了两年竟然真的忘了许多。  
但只有史蒂夫这个人无论如何也忘不掉。  
只要他的记忆还存在一天，史蒂夫这个名字就永远存在于他的脑海深处——即使他把这个名字深埋在海底，用泥土沙石掩盖起来，它也依旧犹如附骨之疽一般，不被腐蚀，不被风化。  
旺达在刚找到工作的时候就和巴基说过她的新老板，那时他不是没有想到过那个人是史蒂夫，只是逼迫他忘记史蒂夫的潜意识在提醒着他，不要想起来。  
不要把那个名字从埋葬它的地方挖出来。

他用了两年去抚平离开史蒂夫所留下的伤疤，却还没有做好面对史蒂夫的准备。

巴基的拳头松开又握紧，将近二十分钟后才终于结束了心理斗争。  
没有人逼他，是他自己选择站在这里的。  
反正迟早是要面对史蒂夫的，也不在乎早这么几天。  
他深吸了好几口气，咬着牙推开了包厢的门。  
————  
包厢瞬间安静了下来，紧接着又爆发出了各种各样的声音。  
都在意料之中。

巴基站在喧闹的门口看着史蒂夫，那人和两年前一样，一点也没变。  
他的手里拿着一只高脚杯，里面微微摇晃着白俄罗斯的酒液。  
巴基知道史蒂夫的生活习惯很好，能不沾酒基本不会沾，所以——没等他继续思考，史蒂夫已经在尖叫下抬眼看了过来，这让巴基不自觉深吸了一口气。

放松点儿，巴基，就当做是工作。  
只是工作而已，巴基，你没问题的。

他信步走到了史蒂夫跟前，抽走了对方手里的白俄罗斯。  
“谁允许你在这里喝酒的？”  
旁边立刻有人吹了一声口哨。  
“看来‘家里那位’真的管得挺严的。”洛基摸了摸下巴，笑起来。  
史蒂夫像是好一会才终于回过神来，朝他露出了一个温柔的微笑：“下次不会了。”  
巴基没给他太好脸色：“叫我来干什么？”说着，他揉了揉后颈，“累死了。”  
一边有个声音调笑道：“因为你实在太难请了，我们只好动用了史蒂夫的力量。”  
巴基瞥了那人一眼，对方立刻住了嘴。他随手扯松了领带，没看史蒂夫，而是走到洛基身边坐下，向侍应生伸出.一根手指：“曼哈顿。”  
有几个八卦的人已经看向了史蒂夫，仿佛期待着更精彩的好戏上演。而史蒂夫只是大方地耸了耸肩，又用无奈的表情看了看巴基，最后任由他去了。  
旁边一个细腻的女声笑起来：“史蒂夫这么宠，我都快嫉妒起巴基来了。”  
“你怎么看出来史蒂夫宠了？”  
“你没发现吗？以前史蒂夫来的时候，几乎没有见他笑过，你看他现在看巴基的表情。”  
“啧啧……不过巴基和屏幕上的形象差的真是多啊。”  
“也难怪，男朋友这么宠，是可以骄横跋扈些。”  
……  
有人开始用巴基讨厌的八卦小报的语气开始讨论起了他们的私生活，巴基用指尖捏着高脚杯的杯角轻轻地转，他当然不会在意那些人怎么看他，那些闲话对他来说什么都不是。他现在的脑子里想象着明天报纸上头版头条的“巴基恋情公开”，而更多的却是史蒂夫刚才朝他露出的微笑——那让他差点儿就站不住脚了，天知道他到底花了多少力气才没有让自己的声音发颤——他烦躁地咬着牙，一口喝干了杯中的曼哈顿。

“喝慢点儿，别噎着。”  
巴基撇过头，是洛基。  
对方朝他挑了挑眉，意思是他今晚为什么会来。  
巴基看着他，摇了摇头。  
他不想解释个中原因，只希望这个夜晚快一点过去。  
他已经不想再和史蒂夫有任何交集了。  
洛基识相地没有多话，只在桌上的托盘里又给巴基拿了一杯曼哈顿，和他干了一杯。  
————  
午夜两点多的时候，这些人才终于散了，巴基在众人的要求下坐进了史蒂夫的车，车门关上前他似乎听到了快门的声音。  
他用力捏了捏鼻梁。  
史蒂夫坐到驾驶座上，问了他的住址，和那些纨绔子弟道别后才把车开出去。

车子在纽约依旧喧闹的街头滑过。  
两人的身上都有微醺的酒气，车载空调的温度似乎有点高，这让巴基忍不住将车窗摇下了些许。  
史蒂夫在看后视镜的空隙看了看巴基，然后关掉了车载音响。  
巴基看着暗下去的曲目列表，没有说话。  
史蒂夫看着前方，握着方向盘的手不自觉地捏紧着。他动了动嘴，像是想说什么，最后又咽下去，把话头转向另一个方向：“新戏什么时候开机？”  
“下周。”  
“现在对演戏……我是说，你还习惯演戏……的生活吗？”说完，史蒂夫忍不住咬了咬自己的舌头——自己都在说些什么狗屁玩意儿。  
巴基看起来倒是很镇定，他淡淡地扫了史蒂夫一眼，不知道为什么笑了一下：“今晚我不是演得挺好？”  
史蒂夫被噎了一下，忽然不知道该接什么，只能干巴巴地说：“今晚谢谢你。”  
“我有薪水吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我这次的片酬是一百万美金，今晚你雇了我两个小时，差不多就等于一部电影的时间，所用我的薪水就算一百万美金吧。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一阵，车子驶进一处高级住宅区，他把车停在了巴基住处的楼下，没有反驳巴基的无理要求：“我明天会汇到你的户头。”  
巴基点了点头：“谢谢你送我回来。”  
在巴基推开车门前，史蒂夫又开口道：“我可以付你薪水，如果你愿意继续假扮我的男友。”  
巴基：“……你说什么？”  
“我可以按一小时50万的标准付你薪水，你搬到我家来。合同我明天会找人拟好送到你手上。”  
史蒂夫的声音很平淡，说话的时候并没有看巴基，巴基死死咬着牙，说：“旺达告诉我只需要一个晚上。”  
“我现在有更多的需要了。”史蒂夫转过头来，“反正只是工作而已，我不会对你做什么的，你出去拍戏的时候我也会照常付你薪水，你只需要在合适的场合出现就够了。你大可以当作是接了一部商业片。”  
“你凭什么认为我会答应？”  
“期限是半年，半年之后我们就两清。”史蒂夫暗暗攥紧方向盘，努力稳住自己的语气，“这不正是你希望的吗？”  
就算他们交集很少，但是以他们的地位，难免还是会有必要的接触。  
巴基盯着史蒂夫湛蓝色的眼睛，它们还是和两年前一样，波澜不惊。  
“我明天会叫山姆去和你谈。”说完，巴基打开了车门。  
他用尽力气不回头去看史蒂夫的表情。  
而史蒂夫望着路灯下他的背影，仿佛全世界只剩下巴基一个人。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
娜塔莎用文件夹的一角在办公桌上敲了两下。  
“史蒂夫，你又走神了。”  
“……抱歉。”史蒂夫用力闭了闭眼，“昨晚睡得太少了。”  
“昨晚发生了什么？”娜塔莎看着他，两手搭在杵着办公桌的文件夹上，“你一整晚都在抽烟？你知道自己身上的烟味很浓吗？”  
“很浓吗？”史蒂夫举起两边胳膊左右嗅了两下，“我今早出去晨跑，出了汗还冲过澡，味道还是很大？”  
“别转移话题。是巴基的事吗？刚刚山姆打电话来，说大约两个小时后会到。”  
史蒂夫一顿，也不打算再装下去，整个人放松下来，往后靠到椅背上，声音有些无力：“打算和巴基签个合同。”  
“一定不是广告合同。”娜塔莎眯了眯眼睛，“不然你不至于一个晚上都在烦恼。”  
史蒂夫看了娜塔莎一眼，揉了揉鼻梁，慢慢道：“我让他假扮我的男友，时薪50万。”  
“好吧，50万。”娜塔莎忍不住哼了哼，“和我的年薪差不多了，早知道我应该假扮你的女朋友而不是当你的秘书。”  
“娜特……”史蒂夫微微皱起了眉，“我不知道……我只是，我想我可能太冲动了……或者我还没有做好面对巴基的准备。”  
史蒂夫只有在很私人的聊天时才会这么喊她，娜塔莎看着史蒂夫的眼睛，她的好友总是习惯性地露出或恭谦或友好的微笑，而现在他的眼睛里却只有迷茫。她轻轻叹了口气：“你昨晚终于想清楚了。你还爱着他。”  
“……我想，……是的。”  
“那你想怎么做呢？是你非要让旺达当你的小助理的。”  
“……这和旺达有什么关系？”  
“你还想和我装下去吗？你当初不就是因为看到旺达的学历，又偶然知道她和巴基的深交才决定雇佣她的吗。这次的麻烦应该是她惹出来的吧？”  
“……老实说，不全是。”  
娜塔莎看着他，好一会才说：“我听说你昨天去洛基的派对了。”  
史蒂夫瞬间露出了诧异的表情。  
“很好奇我怎么知道的？你看见巴基就变傻了吗，早上我一进办公室，公关的传真就已经在我的桌上堆成山了。”  
一整个早上的工作汇报，似乎只有这句话让史蒂夫醒了神。他控制着办公椅慢慢转过半圈，面对着落地窗外的半个纽约，声音比往常下达工作指令时更冷几分：“把那些报道全部压下来。”  
“既然你们快要签那样的合同了，这么做岂不是多此一举。”  
“巴基不会喜欢那样的。以前……”史蒂夫在这里梗了一下，“他以前就不喜欢。”  
娜塔莎没回答。  
史蒂夫等了好一会，就在他几乎控制不住要提醒娜塔莎时他才突然想到了什么，转椅挪回来小半圈，他扬起下巴，轻轻笑了一下：“你早就猜到我和巴基的事情……你已经把那些事情都办好了，对吗？”  
“看来你的智商还没有降到负数。”娜塔莎笑了一下，把文件夹放在桌上，“你自己看剩下的东西吧，我想你现在也没有心情再听我汇报日程和工作了。”  
“娜特。”史蒂夫叫住转身离开的娜塔莎，“谢谢你。”  
“我只是在做我该做的事情而已。倒是我想我该提醒你一句，面对巴基是迟早的事，你得想清楚怎样的决定才是对你和巴基都好的，太冲动可不是什么好事。”  
史蒂夫点点头，娜塔莎关上门后，他把视线转向了落地窗外。

他曾经以为经过这两年，再次面对巴基时，他一定是坦然的。  
然而，他想，他大约是高估了自己。  
事实上，当他在机场看到报纸上的娱乐头条时，他也许就已经失控了，否则他昨天晚上就不会赴洛基的约，也不会在见到巴基时对他提出那样的要求。  
不知道为什么，史蒂夫忽然笑了一下。  
——他居然很庆幸，自己在不计后果的情况下对巴基说出了那些话。  
他知道，不管这两年间说过或者做过什么，到头来他还是爱巴基。  
————  
一小时后，娜塔莎带着山姆敲开了总经理办公室的门。  
史蒂夫递给旺达一个眼色，旺达立刻上前恭敬地为山姆上了茶。  
“好久不见。”史蒂夫和山姆握了握手，在沙发上坐下来，把早已摆在茶几上的合同推给山姆，“这是合同，你觉得没问题就拿给巴基签字吧。”  
山姆看了看史蒂夫，把合同拿起来，翻开一页，又顿了顿，才终于开口：“史蒂夫，你也已经决定好了吗？”  
史蒂夫的眼神随着这句话暗了下来，他有些自嘲地笑了笑：“我想决定权从来都不在我的手上。”  
山姆张了张嘴，最后还是没说话，只是沉默地看起了合同上密密麻麻的条款。  
史蒂夫也没在意，他拿过旺达递过来的咖啡抿了一口，淡淡地问：“这两年巴基在哪里？”  
山姆一愣，抬头看了看史蒂夫，犹豫了一会才回答：“准确地说，没有具体的地方。这两年他在环游世界，学习摄影。”说着，他像是已经迫不及待地转移话题，在合约上的某一条款项上轻轻点了点，“这里，巴基要求再加一条。”  
“你说。”  
“如果你在这期间做出什么越线的行为，合约将会自动终止，并且你将要按照合同上要求支付违约金。”  
史蒂夫深深看了山姆一眼，点了点头：“没问题。”  
“那我把合约带回去给巴基，剩下的我会让他和你联系。”  
“好。”史蒂夫起身把山姆送到办公室门口，道别前忽然按住了他的肩膀，“嘿，刚刚有件事情忘了问你。你这两年一直和巴基待在一起吗？”  
山姆怔了怔，然后好笑地锤了一下好友的肩膀：“你怎么了，史蒂夫？你这是在吃我的醋吗？我可事先声明，我和巴基什么事都没有。”  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫大方地笑了笑，“对了，转告巴基，他可以什么都不用收拾，家里什么都有。”  
山姆走出办公室，举起一只手朝身后的史蒂夫比了一个“OK”的手势。  
————  
一周后，在周末的午后，巴基提着行李箱敲开了史蒂夫家的门。  
史蒂夫在纽约拥有三处房产，除了这套和巴基一起买的高级商务公寓，还有一幢父母留给他的别墅在布鲁克林，剩下的一幢普通公寓在市郊。  
他帮巴基把行李提进来，然后给巴基倒了杯水。

巴基环顾了一下四周，站在玄关迟迟没有走进屋里。他仍然记得他离开前这间公寓的一棱一角，只是他没想到，经过了两年，除了他放在茶几上的那张离婚协议书消失了以外，这里的一切竟都还是原来的模样，就连他故意留下的那个美国星条旗抱枕的摆放位置都没有改变。  
就像他从未离开。

史蒂夫把白开水放在茶几上：“进来吧。”  
巴基深吸了一口气，问：“你一直住在这里吗？”  
史蒂夫回头看了他一眼：“不，我一直住在市郊那套房子里。”他边说边走过来，打算把巴基的行李提上二楼。  
巴基按住了他的手，低低地说：“我自己来。”  
史蒂夫没坚持，只是沉默地领着他上了二楼。他把以前的主卧让出来给巴基，自己去睡客房。巴基没有对此发表什么意见，他甚至没有正眼看过史蒂夫，到了卧室后就开始整理自己的行李。  
“你的衣服都在隔壁的更衣间里，我没有动过。”  
巴基的动作停下来，直起身来快速瞥了他一眼：“其实你可以全部扔掉。”  
史蒂夫抱着双臂靠在门边，一点也没有要离开的意思：“我想，或许你有一天会需要那些东西。”  
“如果我有需要，我可以再买。”  
“巴基——”  
“别这样叫我，罗杰斯先生。”巴基像是终于沉不住气一般放大了音量，“我们的关系并没有这么亲昵吧？我们只是雇佣关系而已，我希望在私人时间里你不要那样称呼我。”  
“你的影迷都叫你‘巴基’，这并不是我的专属昵称，不是吗？我只是身为你的影迷这样称呼你而已。”  
巴基忽然不说话了，他有些茫然地看着面前的金发男人，午后温暖的阳光在他湛蓝色的眼睛里镀上了一层金色，但是对他来说，这样熟悉的面孔却像一个从来不认识的陌生人。

如果是七年前，那个稚气未脱的大男孩在这种时候大约会涨红了脸，捏紧拳头，一句话也说不出来。  
人是会长大的。  
史蒂夫已经变得这么成熟了。  
他忽然失去了继续待在这里的心情，丢下手里的衣服，用力推开了史蒂夫跑下楼梯。他听到史蒂夫在身后执着地喊他巴基，木板被踩出一串沉闷的声响，但是他不想停下来。  
他在史蒂夫面前演不了那么久。  
他冲到玄关，用力拽门把手，接着一声巨响将门牢牢固定在了原位。

两个人都微微喘着气，史蒂夫站在他的身后，拳头狠狠砸在门上，阳光打在他的身上，让他的阴影包围着巴基。  
“你去哪里？”史蒂夫沉声问。  
“现在是我的私人时间，你无权过问。”  
巴基的身体被一股不容抗拒的力量掰过去，史蒂夫的眼睛里仿佛藏着一场深海浩劫，要将他团团卷进去。  
他用力握紧拳头，向史蒂夫挥了过去。  
史蒂夫一抬手挡开他的拳头，同时侧过脑袋用力吻住了巴基的嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
史蒂夫知道，自己又再一次失控了。  
当双唇接触的一瞬间，他才忽然发现，自己已经快七年没有和这个人接吻了。  
他以为自己可以压抑住这样糟糕的情绪，但事实上这样情绪上无用的抵抗反倒让他更加疯狂。他疯狂地想念巴基的双唇，想念他的一切，甚至想要把他生吞入腹，好把这七年的空缺一次性补上——  
就在他分神的刹那，巴基的拳头狠狠撞上了他的颧骨。

史蒂夫被这股力量生生逼退了好几步，颧骨周围肉眼可见的红了一片，他慢慢抬手抚过那片渐渐开始呈现淤红的地方，抬眼看向了巴基。  
巴基靠在门上，睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫，仿佛不能相信自己就这么冲动地揍了他一拳。他几乎用尽了全身的力气才控制住了自己微微颤抖的身体。他没有看史蒂夫，而是直接从他面前快步走过想要上楼，就在他即将跨上楼梯时，史蒂夫叫住了他。  
“你没有理由解除合约。”  
“……你越界了。”一开口，连他自己也有些微的发怔，他的嗓音太过沙哑，以至于话语的分贝小到毫无说服力。  
“合同上的越界行为指的是‘性接触’，并且也备注了必要时候允许做出接吻行为。还有你知道——”史蒂夫顿了顿，像是在斟酌着措辞，“国外也有像这样用亲吻来打招呼的礼数。”  
这种笨拙的借口简直像极了七年前的史蒂夫的风格，巴基全身的肌肉都绷紧着，既无法迈出脚步也说不出话，唯一能做的只有控制着自己不要回过头去。  
眼睛是不会骗人的。  
他不想再去面对那双的眼睛——他不想看到或许会出现在那双眼睛里的，七年前的史蒂夫的影子。  
——那会令他沦陷。  
史蒂夫往前走了两步，但是没有走近，只是强调一般补充道：“如果你解约的话，我们就永远都不会划清界限。”  
巴基抓紧扶手，没有接话，径直跑上了楼梯。  
————  
很多时候巴基不知道为什么自己会如此失控。  
他是一个很优秀的演员，在镜头面前他可以一秒入戏，说哭就哭说笑就笑，一言一行的表演对他来说就像吃饭喝水一样理所当然，但是每当他站在史蒂夫面前时，他常给自己贴上的那张友好平和的面具总被撕得粉碎。

他把自己关在卫生间里，坐在马桶盖上解开皮带，从内裤中把自己半硬的阴茎掏了出来。

事实上，“巴基”曾经确实是史蒂夫专属的昵称。  
但相应的，那时的史蒂夫也只属于他一个人。  
那时候他们喜欢尝试各种新鲜的花样，他们曾经就在这个马桶上做爱，那时的史蒂夫已经变得像现在一样强壮，他甚至可以一手圈着巴基的腰，另一手按着他的脑袋和他接吻，然后从马桶上站起来，一边走进洗浴间一边操他。  
每一次颠簸都让巴基觉得刺激又新鲜。

微凉的皮肤接触到滚烫的性器，他微微吸了口气，五根手指圈住了自己的欲望，慢慢撸动起来。

仅仅只是一个吻而已，他就硬了。  
巴基咬着牙，拇指抚过龟头，面无表情地为自己解决着性欲。

事实上这也不是什么新鲜事儿了，在他刚离开史蒂夫的那段时间里，每当他回忆起他们在一起时的那些疯狂的时光，他就不得不为自己这样解决生理问题。  
只是此时的他比起那时的浑浑噩噩，心里还多了些恨铁不成钢的愤恨。

“唔……”  
快感而致的呻吟不经意间从口中溢出，这让巴基瞬间咬紧了嘴唇。他往后仰起头，闭起眼睛不想再去看自己的动作和丑态。

有时候他会想，如果时间倒退回七年前，他还会不会选择和史蒂夫结婚。  
其实说到底，他和史蒂夫的婚姻走到尽头，并不是史蒂夫一个人的问题。  
他们在一场晚宴上认识，在巴基的疯狂追求下，他们保持了几个月的性关系，再接着就步入了婚姻的殿堂。  
那时，仅仅婚后一个月，史蒂夫就继承了父亲的事业。他还记得当时他们坐在沙发上，史蒂夫一边吻他一边轻声说：“如果你不赞成，我就拒绝我父亲。”  
只是那时候的他还只是个负责“啃老”的八线小演员，实在没有资格做出阻碍史蒂夫前途的事情。他只能佯装开心地抱着史蒂夫，说他怎么会不赞成呢，他是那么地为自己的爱人感到高兴。  
然而他确实不赞成。  
史蒂夫上任后就开始为家族事业而打拼，而他也开始为了追赶伴侣的脚步而拼命接戏，尽管很多时候只是一个龙套，但是他还是得不远千里地奔走于世界的各个角落。蜜月期还没过，仅靠肉体维持的关系就渐渐变淡了。  
等到自己意识到的时候，他发现，以前只属于他的那个史蒂夫，已经变得这样强大不容轻视。  
看不透。

但即使这样，巴基知道，他还是爱史蒂夫。  
他爱史蒂夫的每一个地方，爱他每天早起时略微变化的模样。

他很快就射精了，毫无欲望的自慰让他的心情更加杂乱不堪。他抽了几张纸巾擦掉阴茎和地上的痕迹，然后打开水龙头狠狠冲洗自己发疼的眼睛。  
————  
晚一些的时候史蒂夫似乎出了门，直到太阳下山时才回来。  
巴基没什么胃口，也没了出门的心思，所以干脆一直坐在主卧的阳台前，翻看着新电影的剧本。

直到晚上十点半，他才听到外面客卧的门终于关上了。  
巴基长吸一口气，起身走出了房间。  
静坐着的时候还没有什么感觉，一走出来他就发觉自己已经饿得两眼昏花。他轻手轻脚地在黑暗中摸下楼开了厨房的灯，打开了冰箱。  
事实上他只是习惯性地打开了冰箱，以前史蒂夫总会准备很多食物放在冰箱里，无论什么时候都不会让他挨饿。而当他此时看到琳琅满目的冰箱时，竟然觉得有些恍惚。  
就连他最喜欢的巧克力板也规规矩矩地像以前一样放在原来的位置。

他按着冰箱门，攥紧手里的剧本，咽下了一口唾沫。

身后有什么动静，他回过神来，回过头去，发现史蒂夫不知道什么时候站在了他身后。  
史蒂夫自然地打开客厅的吊灯，笑了一下：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
巴基迅速调整了自己的表情，看了史蒂夫一眼，随手拿了一块巧克力板关上了冰箱，拖着脚步走到沙发边坐下：“你怎么下来了。”  
“我下来喝水。”史蒂夫装满水，然后走到巴基身边坐下，拿起茶几上的另一本剧本，又看了看巴基。  
巴基张了张嘴，却没有拒绝。  
“明天飞洛杉矶？”  
巴基用鼻音嗯了一声，咬了一口巧克力板。  
“几点的飞机？”  
“八点。山姆会来接我。”  
史蒂夫点点头，快速瞥了他一眼，接着对着剧本里女主角的台词念道：“‘我希望……你回到我身边。’”  
“……”巴基的瞳孔微缩，然后面无表情地翻过一页剧本，“一点儿感情都没有，我没法入戏。”  
史蒂夫有些无奈地笑了笑，清了清嗓子，对着剧本重复道：“‘我希望你回到我身边。’”  
“‘你知道这很难。很多事情回不到过去了。’”巴基接道。  
“‘我不明白！’”史蒂夫按照剧本的注释加重了语气，“‘如果我们已经看不透对方了，那就重新去了解；如果你把我们之间的事都忘了，我可以帮你重新回忆起来……重要的是，你还爱我。如果你爱我，我们就有重新开始的机会。’”  
“‘我……’”巴基的声音有些动摇。  
史蒂夫抬起头，与剧本中的注释不同，他的眼中没有溢出泪水，只是溢满了柔情。他一手撑着沙发，身体前倾，微微侧过头作势要吻巴基。  
“‘如果你还爱我，就不要拒绝我……求求你……’”  
巴基在一瞬间甚至无法判断自己的眼神戏有没有出现差错，他不自觉地抬手想做出什么阻止史蒂夫靠近的动作，却被史蒂夫抓住了手腕。  
力道不大，只要稍微使力就能挣脱。  
史蒂夫的气息在靠近，巴基能够清晰地感到自己刚刚对角色投入的感情正在慢慢瓦解。他移开视线，轻轻咬着牙想要挣脱史蒂夫的禁锢。  
史蒂夫停了下来，轻声问：“你在紧张什么？反正只是帮你对剧本而已。”  
巴基强行把视线转回来，装出一副漠然的态度：“……那请你快点念台词而不是在这里慢动作。”  
好一会，史蒂夫都没再说话，只用那双湛蓝的眼睛看着巴基。  
每一个瞬间，巴基都有一种错觉，仿佛自己已经溺死在这一片波涛汹涌的蓝色里。  
良久，史蒂夫才用极其温柔的声音说出了那句台词。  
“‘——我很想你。’”  
视线中的史蒂夫渐渐放大。  
就在他快要贴上巴基的嘴唇时，他用嘴唇做了一个“巴基”的口型。  
巴基一怔，手腕被松开，嘴唇就这样被两片柔软的唇瓣轻轻压住了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前完全忘记了我还在AO3也发了这篇……所以一直没更新qwq……现在基本可能比lof延迟一点吧。。但是基本同步了

5

“九头蛇的皮尔斯要入股我们公司？”

接近中午时分，旺达将泡好的咖啡放到史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫拿起咖啡抿了一口，抬头问站在办公桌前的娜塔莎。

“没错。这是刚刚他们传真过来的协议拟定书。”娜塔莎把手里的文件递给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫把文件接过来，随意翻阅了一下，然后将它扔在了办公桌上。

“不可能。我拒绝这份协议。”

“事实上，他提的条件很丰厚。而且关于利润和分红的方案也对我们很有利——”娜塔莎观察着史蒂夫的眼神，话锋随之一转，“不过皮尔斯这个老家伙每天都在想方设法让我们公司垮台，所以我觉得他也不会无条件给我们这么优厚的一份合同。我想还是要小心为上。”

史蒂夫控制着办公椅转过半圈，直面着落地窗外的半个纽约城，对着刺眼的阳光眯了眯眼，摇摇头：“不，皮尔斯只是想用这份合同告诉我，他有我的把柄。以他在这份初稿上提出的股份，不足以拖垮我们公司，他只是想通过这份传真告诉我什么，这才是他的行事作风。”

“你是指巴基的事？”

“他手下有不少疯狂的狗仔队，对于巴基和我的事，他会知道些什么也不奇怪。事实上就算他曝光我是同性恋的事，对我们的股价也不会有什么影响。只是……”史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢说道，“我怕影响巴基的事业。你知道，好莱坞并不待见同志。”

“那你有什么打算吗？”

“嗯——偷偷地？”史蒂夫从摇椅上站起来，回头朝娜塔莎笑了笑，“送我去机场，我订了一个半小时后去洛杉矶的机票。”

“开什么国际玩笑，你四点还有一场会议。”

“我知道，所以我去看一眼就回来。”史蒂夫整理好桌面，对临危受命一般忙着收拾东西的旺达说，“你留在这里，帮我整合一下会议要用到的材料。对，就是我放在桌上的这些，我已经基本整理好了，你帮我审核一下就可以了。我三点半会回到这里检查。谢谢。”

娜塔莎看了一眼紧迫的时间，忍不住低声咒骂：“见鬼，你昨天才偷偷去看过他！”

————

洛杉矶。

 

“卡！”

导演干脆利落的一个单词让在场高度紧张的工作人员都松了口气，他们今天拍的是外景，灰沉沉的天空正好适合拍今天的这个短镜头。

巴基扶着女主角奥萝洛的肩膀，侧着头，嘴唇只差分毫便要碰上奥萝洛的嘴唇。他入戏快，出戏也同样快，在导演喊“卡”后，他顺势将这个姿势变成了友好而不失亲昵的拥抱，松开奥萝洛前还送给了对方一个wink。

饰演男二号的洛基走过来，朝着奥萝洛指了指巴基，调笑一般说：“可别爱上他，他不是什么好人。”

奥萝洛微怔，随即大方地笑开：“嘿，你这么说我的未婚夫可是会误会的。”

“抱歉抱歉，这小子说话一直这么欠揍。”巴基一边删掉手机上的新简讯一边笑着朝奥萝洛致歉。

“那我恐怕得再一次抱歉了。我得借用你的男主角一会儿，你不介意吧？”

“嗯哼。我想今天你都不需要再还给我了。”奥萝洛耸耸肩，“再见，帅小伙儿们。”

 

与奥萝洛道别，洛基和巴基穿过工作人员走到片场边缘闲聊。

山姆前几天刚刚帮巴基找来的助理斯科特·朗给巴基递了一瓶水和一包纸巾后就一直站在不远不近的距离，不说话也并没有八卦一般看着他们。

“我觉得你的新助理还挺靠谱的。”洛基看着斯科特评论道。

“我不觉得。”巴基打开矿泉水喝了一口，“他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的粉丝。”

洛基吹了一声口哨：“那你们可真有缘。”

巴基翻了他一眼，没说话。

“好吧，那——”话音未落，洛基的眼角无意中瞥向了街道尽头的拐角，下意识地咬住了话头。

为了保密拍摄，剧组对这条对洛杉矶无关紧要的半条街道申请了大约三个小时的封锁时间。而此时，一个戴着鸭舌帽，墨镜和口罩的男人正站在这条街道另一头的转角，面向着他们的方向。

意识到洛基的视线，男人压低帽檐，一步跨进了拐角之后。

“怎么了？”巴基奇怪地看向洛基。

“没什么，不小心把口香糖吞进肚子里了。”洛基随口编了一个无谓的谎话，迅速转移了话题，“今晚去BELL吗？反正剧组没安排。”

BELL是洛基的秘密男友索尔名下的一家酒吧，位于洛杉矶最火热的夜生活地带。

“懒得去。明天还要早起拍戏。”

“谁管你。”洛基扯了扯自己身上的西装衣尾，跟着收拾好东西的剧组准备离开片场，“好吧，下午六点半没问题吧？我在那里等你。”

————

傍晚，巴基推开了挂着“本店已打烊”的BELL的店门，门上的风铃叮铃响了几声。

“怎么清场了？”巴基环视周围一圈，然后坐到了吧台前。

“今天不营业。”洛基把空了的高脚杯递给酒保，“两杯马丁尼。”

“我要苏打水就好了。”巴基的职业道德让他立刻否决了洛基为他叫的酒，一边嘟哝着，“不营业你还让酒保加班。”

“我乐意付他加班费。”

巴基看了看洛基，拿起酒保放在吧台上的苏打水嘬了一口。

 

“我觉得你有话想和我说。”

“你不会想知道我想说什么的。”一改往日不正经的口吻，洛基的语气里是少有的诚实。

“即使你知道我不想听，你还是会说，不是吗？”

“我今天看到了史蒂夫。”

巴基的呼吸一顿，随即淡淡地说道：“这没什么稀奇的。”

“我是指真人，不是什么杂志上的照片。”

这次，巴基看向了洛基。

“在片场。”

巴基皱了皱眉：“……所以？”

“没什么。你知道他为什么会来。”

“这是你打算要和我说的话吗？那我确实不想知道。”

“其实不完全是，我还没有进入主题，现在我只是在和你闲聊而已。”洛基捏着高脚杯的杯柱有意无意地把玩着，“你有重新接受他的打算吗？”

“……没有。”

洛基和他碰杯，“为什么？”

“有些事情不是那么简单……很难说，一言难尽。总之，我和他和以前都不一样了，事情很难再回到过去。”

“但是你甚至没有给过你们自己机会。”

“事实上没有必要。我想，我对他的感情早就在两年前结束了……好吧，我承认，我用了两年忘记他，这两年我也过得很痛苦。但是在我决定复出的时候，就证明我已经完全忘记他了。你知道，我现在只想开始新的生活。”

“你骗了我，对吗？其实两年前在机场发生了什么，对吗？”洛基犹豫着措辞，“其实我知道你那时候根本不想离开。”

“我没有骗你。只是……那时候我在机场等他，我想，如果他来机场挽留我，我就跟他回家。但是我等到了第二天早晨，而直到那时我仍然在幻想，哪怕只有一通电话，我都会跟他回去。但是……”巴基自嘲般笑了一下，“什么都没有。连一条短信也没有。没有什么别的理由，我只是觉得他对我已经没有感情了。”

洛基看着他暗下去的眼神，没有说话。他抬手看了看腕表，而就在这时，店门再一次被推开。

巴基下意识转头去看那个推门进来的人。

空气寂静了两秒。

 

“我很抱歉不过——”洛基用眼神示意了一下门口的史蒂夫，“这就是我要对你说的话的主题。”

“你背叛我！”巴基瞪着想要站起来的洛基，扯着他的领带咬牙切齿地低声说。

“我可没有。”洛基用两根手指拈着巴基的手好让他松开自己的领带，他直起腰，单手整理了一下刚刚被解放出来的领带，另一只手在巴基的左胸口上点了点，“你已经动摇了，巴基。我只是听见了你这里的声音。”

巴基还想说什么，史蒂夫却已经走了过来。洛基朝巴基眨了眨眼以示道别，转身和史蒂夫擦肩而过时瞥了史蒂夫一眼，什么也没说便走出了BELL。

 

巴基坐回了原位。

 

“你一直不接我的电话，所以我就过来了。”史蒂夫坐到洛基刚刚的位置上，对酒保竖起一根手指，“要一杯一样的。”

“……拍摄期间剧组会没收手机，我没注意。”不过两分钟时间，巴基就摸到了自己掌心渗出的汗。

“拍摄很忙吗？”

“你问这样的问题有意义吗？”

“我只是想关心你而已。”

巴基动了动嘴唇，最后只拿起了杯子喝了一口苏打水。

“我想你还记得，我们的合同上写着‘在我指定的场合你要履行扮演我的男友的义务’。”史蒂夫移开视线，尽管嘴里说的是命令一般的话，声音却轻得仿佛是请求，“我现在希望你能做到这一点。”

巴基没有看他，沉默了好一会他才问：“你想要我怎么做？”

“每天晚上接通我的电话，可以吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基知道他在生意场上的作风是出了名的雷厉风行和冷血无情，也因为这样才能在短短两年时间里就踩着原先想要压着他上位的股东的腐肉坐到了现在的位置，然而现在巴基却看不到那些原本该附着在这人身上的影子。

史蒂夫唇角牵起的浅笑，有一瞬间几乎让他承认自己有所动摇。

“你不回答，我就当做是你答应了。”

“……如果我在拍戏，是没空接你的电话的。”

“我明白。”史蒂夫轻声说，他从吧台上下来，走到DJ台前选了一张黑胶唱片。

轻柔的旋律从旋转中的CD机里流淌出来，巴基记得，那是他们在七年前的晚宴上第一次见面时会场内播放的蓝调。

史蒂夫朝他露出了微笑，像七年前走向史蒂夫的他一般绅士地走过来，微微弯腰，朝他伸出了手。

“先生，我能请你跳支舞吗？”

巴基一怔，脱口而出：“我拒绝。”

史蒂夫没有放弃，而是依旧保持着迷人的微笑：“哦，男人和男人跳舞可不算是犯罪。”

巴基倏地站起来，冷冷地回绝：“我不想。”

史蒂夫立刻伸手扣住了巴基的手腕：“你的脸色和身体线条看起来大概是不常运动的那一型，跳舞有助于增强心脏和血管功能。为了你的身体健康，能和我跳支舞吗？”

 

不知道是巧合或是其他什么别的原因，这与七年前巴基搭讪史蒂夫时的对话，甚至动作都一模一样。

只是此时此刻他们的角色调换过来了而已。

 

恍神间，史蒂夫已经牵起了他的手。

巴基没有再说话，却也没有主动按照节奏踩舞步。两个人沉默着，心照不宣一般只是和着音乐慢慢摇晃。

史蒂夫注视着巴基低垂下来的眉眼，直到这一曲即将结束他才开口：“你瘦了一些。”

巴基的眼睛依旧盯着两个人的脚尖，低声说：“你也是。”

史蒂夫微微一愣，不由自主地笑了笑：“但是这不影响我爱你。”

搭在史蒂夫肩上的手不禁紧了紧，巴基不在意似的抬起眼：“只是演戏而已，你没有必要说这种台词。”

史蒂夫没有否认自己是否在做戏，只是问：“你到现在还是热爱着演戏吗？”

巴基强迫自己直视着史蒂夫的眼睛：“是的。否则我不会再一次回到这个圈子里。”

史蒂夫点点头，话锋忽然一转：“事实上，这个地点和场合，我没有要求你履行‘那个’义务。”他感受到巴基的动作一顿，但他没有等对方有反应便又继续道：“但我希望你是自愿的。”

“不可能。”巴基瞪大了眼睛，用力挣扎了两下，然而史蒂夫没有放手，而是更用力地搂紧他的腰按向自己，让两人的下体紧紧贴在一起，他心中一阵落空般的失重感，接着他感到全身的血液都在一瞬间争先恐后地涌向了自己的下体。

 

DJ台上的蓝调早已结束，空气里只剩下他们的呼吸声，和酒保调酒时发出的声音。

巴基舔了舔越发干涩的嘴唇，努力调整着自己的呼吸，最后吸了一口气，说：“史蒂夫，我不知道你想做什么，但是你说过，我们会划清界限的。你不是一个不守信用的人。”

“你真的不知道我想做什么吗？”

巴基住了口。

他知道自己应该阻止史蒂夫说下去。

但他做不到。

只不过是史蒂夫的声音而已，已经让他如此留恋不已。

 

“我想让你回到我身边，巴基。”


End file.
